


A Spark

by Shotgun_Divorce



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgun_Divorce/pseuds/Shotgun_Divorce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally capturing the Avatar, Prince Zuko makes some difficult decisions that he has not had to face before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first real fanfiction actually. Any advice or anything would be really nice.  
> Thanks for reading!

"Please just let me go!" Aang shouted, "Kataara and the others need my help. They're all still on the boat, and if i don't get to them soon...then" "You're not going anywhere!" Zuko shouted "I have spent so long chasing you. So many years spent following your trail. Now, now that i finally have you trapped, you aren't going anywhere! I can't afford to let you go. I need you to restore my honor and show my father that i AM worthy! Nothing can stop me now." Zuko leaves and slams the giant metal door, locking it behind him.  
Aang jerks awake soaking wet. Zuko stands towering over him holding an empty bucket. “Time to wake up.” Zuko surveys Aangs body, his heavy wet clothes hug tight to his body leaving little to the imagination. Zuko trails up Aang’s leg with his eyes, he can’t help but stare at the airbenders bulge in his pants. Never before has he looked at Aang in such a way, never paying attention to any details of the boy. Aang grimaces slightly and figdets, trying to cover himself more, slightly embarrassed by the looks from his enemy. “Stop staring at me” Aang says. Zuko blinks a few times and turns away. As he turns to leave Aang shouts “Can I atleast have a blanket?” Zuko doesn’t stop to respond. 

Zuko is pacing in his room, fire on his breath, contemplating all that has occurred in these past few days. He knows what he has to do, but is unsure of what he wants to do. He finally has the Avatar in his grasp, yet now it all feels meaningless. Why was he looking at Aang differently now? Aang was all he could think about and it seems to be getting worse. You’re not supposed to daydream about your enemy, especially not the ways Zuko does. Just thinking about Aang was enough to get Zuko going. He stops in his tracks as there is a knock on the door. “Lord Zuko, the avatar wishes to speak with you.” Zuko nods and walks out into the hallway and to the cells. Aang lifts his head up off the ground as Zuko walks in. “You may leave now.” Zuko says to the guards, “I can handle this by myself.” The guards nod and exit without a word. Aang sits up and begins to speak. “I have a que-“ Aang’s sentence is cut short but Zuko’s lips. Zuko pulls back and stares into Aang’s eyes. His face shows hurt, but his eyes show desperation. ‘Why would you-“ again, Aang is cut off my Zuko, only this time Zuko is on top of Aang, pinning him down with a kiss. His breath is hot steam on Aang’s neck. “For so long I have been chasing you,” Zuko says,” But I could never truly explain to myself why. In my head it was to restore my honor and that’s all I wanted out of you. I never thought that inside it could be more than that. I never thought that someone like you, could light a spark in the heart of someone like me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes effort to find those who are most important to you.

Aang takes a deep breath and exhales hard, blowing Zuko across the room with a gust of air. Zuko hits the metal wall with a large crash. Guards are already at the door when Zuko shouts, “It’s alright. I’m fine. Please stay out.” Zuko turns to Aang and inhales deeply through his nose. Smoke flows from his mouth as he says, “Now I understand your temper, but that might have been a little overboard. Don’t you agree?” Aang is standing now. His face is multiple shades of red and he can’t seem to find a comfortable place to rest his hands. “How dare you do something like that, and out of absolutely no where!” Zuko takes a step forward and Aang takes two steps back. Zuko looks concerned now. All signs of anger have washed away. Zuko walks over to the desk and sits down. Zuko is just staring at the wall as Aang takes a step forward. “Did you really mean what you said,” Aang inquires,” all of it?” Zuko puts his head down onto the desk. “I think I do. To be honest I don’t really know what I mean right now. Everything’s just a giant mess. I’m sorry for what I did. I must have crossed some line.” Aang stands there, mouth slightly open, looking very uncomfortable.” I just never thought that you felt that way.” Zuko abruptly stands up, flinging the chair a few feet back, and walks over to Aang. Zuko grabs Aang by the arms and Aang flinches. Zuko stares into Aang’s eyes, examining them. Zuko never noticed how grey they are. A deep sort of haunting grey that could catch up to you and either maul you to death, or caress you in it’s arms. Aang stared back at Zuko, mostly focusing on his scar. Zuko notices and grimaces, covering his scar with his hand. “Please stop staring at it like that” Zuko whispers. Zuko turns back to Aang to see him smiling. “What?” Zuko asks. All Aang could do was smile. Zuko shouts this time, “What?! What is so funny?” Aang’s smile turns into a grin as he takes one of Zuko’s hands. Aang grabs the other hand and pulls him closer into an embrace. Aang could feel Zuko’s warmth against his body. It almost felt like Aang was hugging the sun, but the sun tried it’s hardest not to burn. Zuko stood there, wrapped in Aang’s arms, and felt almost a sense of belong. As if all the hatred, troubles, and pain that Zuko has experienced was just drifting away from him. All Zuko wanted was to stay there, in Aang’s arm, forever.


End file.
